Happy ending
by Luka-sama
Summary: Tener un final feliz después de tanto dolor, no es fácil, pero Tohru siente que al lado de Kyo pueden encontrar la felicidad que buscaban. Post manga.


_Escuche que van a sacar un nuevo anime para Fruits Basket, me emociono ya que es uno de los primeros mangas que leí. Así que como bestia me trague nuevamente el manga en pocas noches y me di cuenta que no tenía ningún fic de ellos. Blasfemia. Así que escribir._

 _Ubicado en el final del manga._

 **Happy ending**

La primera vez que Kyo tiene una pesadilla, Tohru no sabe qué hacer. Es pocos días después de mudarse de casa, cuando empiezan con el dojo de Sensei y todo es una extraña complicación entre ellos que adoran. Vivir juntos no es muy diferente a como lo hicieron hasta ahora, Tohru se hace cargo del hogar y Kyo la ayuda hábilmente como puede en su tiempo libre. Caminan en las tardes o solamente pasan el tiempo juntos hablando de todo y nada en realidad. Kyo siempre parece tranquilo y relajado a su lado, por eso cuando a media noche escucha sonidos extraños, se levanta con la sorpresa que a su lado Kyo tiene pesadillas.

Antes que pueda hacer algo, este se levanta de golpe sudando y jadeante. Sus ojos parecen desubicados y siente algo de duda antes de tocarle el hombre, se congela cuando dos rendijas llenas de desesperación la vuelven a ver, solo para relajarse segundos después como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero algo paso.

—Siento despertarte—dice él ignorando sus propios temblores o sus ojos temblorosos.

Quiere decir algo, pero este se levanta diciendo que quiere tomar agua.

No vuelve en toda la noche, Tohru ve preocupada la luz del dojo encendida toda la noche.

.

Durante el día Kyo parece normal, sonríe normal, bromea normal, rueda los ojos normal…es el Kyo que ella ama y que siempre está a su lado. Esos días maravillosos le hacen casi olvidar que las noches no están tan bien, las pesadillas están ahí y aunque no tan frecuentes, no disminuyen en ningún momento. Aunque no la han vuelto a despertar, ella se ha levantado en ocasiones para ver a Kyo sentado en la cama viendo a la nada con mirada perdida. Quiere hacer algo, pero siempre que saca el tema, el anterior portador del gato lo desvía con una agilidad increíble.

Ella nunca se enteró si él tuvo pesadillas cuando vivieron con Shigure, pero no habían compartido habitación antes.

Es desesperante y ella le gustaría hablarlo, pero también siente que en parte no debe inmiscuirse cuando es claro que Kyo no quiere hablar del tema.

Pero eso tampoco lo disminuye.

Pocos meses después de vivir juntos, la visita de sensei hace todo mucho más fácil. Aunque para Kyo fue un gran shock enterarse que el sensei y Hana tenían una relación estable, no fue difícil decirle que ocupaba unos ingredientes para la cena que este confundido acepto comprar sin notar nada extraño.

Así pudo abordar el tema con sensei.

Se siente tensa cuando Kazuma muestra una mirada pensativa.

—Cuando era niño solía tenerlas todo el tiempo, tenía pesadillas sobre Akito y solía pasar muchos días sin dormir…aunque nunca le gusto abordar el tema—musita Kazuma con mirada de remordimiento y de impotencia igual que la suya.

Tohru parece desanimada por la situación, está claro que ahora que Akito ha cambiado los anteriores zodiacos han dejado parte atrás de su sufrimiento. La mayoría de ellos a excepción de Rin, no han mostrado resentimiento por sus sentimientos pasados, aun así había notado a Kyo algo alejado de la situación, pero siempre tratando a Akito con respeto.

¿Sería por ella?

No estaba segura, incluso una vez que Shigure había llamado, este no se mostró tenso ni nada incomodo por la situación.

La tranquilidad de la cena y los ojos de felicidad de Kyo, hicieron que tanto Kazuma como Tohru, olvidaran todo por un momento, ambos en su pequeña burbuja de felicidad donde nada podía lastimarlos.

.

La siguiente vez que se despertó en la noche, curiosamente no fue por culpa de Kyo, había estado un poco mal durante la mañana, así que pensó que estaría resfriada. No fue así. Las náuseas en la noche la hicieron despertar y correr en dirección al baño, para devolver todo lo que fallidamente intento comer durante el día. Odiaba la sensación de vómito, pero aun así no pudo detenerse aun cuando Kyo se sentó a su lado preocupado sujetando su cabello.

—Lamento despertarte—dijo con voz sin fuerza apenas dejo de vomitar.

Este solo suspiro antes de acariciarle suavemente la mejilla.

—Yo te he despertado mucho estos meses, no te disculpes tonta—gruñe con cariño y preocupación al mismo tiempo.

Es adorable.

Tohru deja que este la ayude a levantarse y no bien lavado la boca, ambos terminan nuevamente sobre la cama cansados por el trabajo de ese día. Si bien el dojo no es famoso, últimamente ha estado lleno de gente interesada en ganarle a Kyo y atraídos por la comida que ella ofrece en el almuerzo.

Tohru piensa que ahora que vomito todo estará bien, duerme tranquila deseando no vomitar nuevamente en una temporada.

Lo cual no resulta, cuando una semana después es cosa de todos los días.

.

—Estas embarazada—menciona Hatori con tranquilidad frente a ella.

No sabe cómo ha pasado, solamente estaba hablando tranquilamente con Yuki por teléfono, cuando menciono estar un poco enferma gracias a que Kyo le regaño por no comer como debería. Intento tranquilizar a su amigo que ya debería tener suficiente estrés por la universidad, creyendo que todo estaba bien cuando le dijo que se cuidaría mejor.

Se sorprendió cuando al día siguiente, Hatori estaba en la puerta de su hogar junto con Momiji y Rin. No tuvo tiempo para mucho, cuando Momiji la abrazo dramáticamente diciendo que no se moriría ya que traía ayuda y Rin comenzó a despotricar sobre que Kyo era una mala pareja.

Al final de un extraño saludo, Hatori le dijo que la revisaría y traía suficiente medicina. Kyo quien tenía que cuidar de los otros jóvenes mientras Hatori se encargaba de ella, parecía estar pasándola mal por los gritos de la habitación a su lado.

Hatori le explico que Yuki la tarde anterior había contactado con Shigure, quien había dado el anuncio a Akito quien le había pedido el favor de ir a verla. Momiji que estaba de paso en una revisión anuncio que también quería ir y Rin quien los topo en la entrada de la residencia se apuntó rápidamente. Tohru no quería pensar en el ataque de los demás que se enterarían en la tarde.

Pero sus preocupaciones fueron peores.

Un bebé.

Puso sus manos sobre su vientre siento una extraña y desconocida felicidad nacer dentro de ella, un bebé suyo y de Kyo estaba creciendo dentro de ella. Entonces en medio de la felicidad, en medio de ese enorme sentimiento, la preocupación creció a su lado con igual fuerza.

Kyo.

Nunca habían hablado sobre tener una familia, este había estado tan traumado la mayor parte de su adolescencia, que aunque siempre habían hablado de estar juntos este nunca había dado el paso para hablar sobre algo más, ella tampoco había intentado decir algo.

Bajo el rostro con seriedad.

—Hatori-san—hablo por bajo teniendo desde hace minutos la atención del doctor—podría mantener en secreto esto por ahora—suplico con rostro preocupado, a lo que este solamente suspiro.

—Lo hare, pero volveré para hacerte seguimiento y no creo poder mantenerlo oculto de Akito—sentencio este con pesar, a pesar de que ya no estaban unidos a su Dios, era claro que Akito era la cabeza del hogar.

Pero confiaba en ella, no le diría a otros.

—Muchas gracias—dijo esta cuando Hatori le dejo algunas cosas por ahora, pero que tendría que ir a la mansión principal después.

Los tres del zodiaco fuera de la habitación la vieron preocupados al notarla algo pálida, pero Hatori conociendo su mala fama para mentir, menciono algo sobre una leve indigestión y que estaría bien si tomara el medicamento. Le hubiera gustado estar más tiempo con Momiji y con Rin, pero se tuvo que disculpar por no sentirse bien.

Paso el resto de la tarde en su habitación, antes de dormirse sin ver cuando Kyo llego.

Ocupaba pensar.

.

La siguiente semana pasa evitando vomitar con todas sus fuerzas, pero Kyo ha notado que tiene algo y aunque ha preguntado miles de veces, ella logra también evitar el tema como teflón. Sabe que el tiempo se acaba cuando Hatori la llama el día siete, anunciando que Akito quiere verla pronto en la casa principal, pero diciendo que nadie más aparte de ellos lo saben. Todos los zodiaco parecen preocupados por ella, así que la noticia será dada pronto.

Voltea a ver a Kyo quien come en la sala tranquilamente después de entrenar todo el día a los nuevos miembros del dojo.

No lo tiene planeado, pero recuerda que nunca antes planeo las cosas bien. Se preocupa si Kyo intentara huir como la primera vez que se declaró, si bien es algo pasado, el pequeño miedo sigue ahí.

Toma asiento al lado de este, quien deja de comer para verla intensamente. Debe ver algo en sus ojos, ya que pone el plato de comida lejos, para verla con toda su atención, habiendo esperado pacientemente por ella.

¿Cómo decirlo?

Puede irse por las ramas, puede intentar suavizarlo, puede hablar sin parar por los nervios.

Puede hacer muchas cosas.

Pero no lo hace.

Lo ve a los ojos algo asustada y con los ojos preocupados por él, que hace que este alce una ceja confundido cuando su boca su abre.

—Estoy embarazada—suelta con mucha más seguridad de la que siente en ese instante.

Su preocupación comienza a tomar forma cuando Kyo se congela y sus ojos se abren con preocupación antes de voltear el rostro a la nada. Siente ganas de llorar, sin saber si es su usual naturaleza o las hormonas del bebe que la han hecho estar confundida toda la semana y desde antes. Pero antes que pueda soltar un sollozo, una mano se posa sobre la suya en el suelo.

Kyo sigue sin verla y la mano sobre la suya parece algo temblorosa.

—¿Kyo?—lo llama cuando este vuelve a verla con una extraña mezcla de preocupación y curiosidad en sus ojos.

—Lo siento me había intentado preparar para cuando sucediera algo así…pero estoy jodidamente aterrado—acepta con pesar en medio de un suspiro.

¿Eh?

¿Preparar?

Lo ve con curiosidad y sintiendo que la tristeza se ha ido, sus emociones cambian tan rápido que es difícil seguirles el ritmo.

—Aterrado de ser mal padre…aterrado de no dejar el pasado atrás…aterrado de esas jodidas pesadillas donde estoy en ese cuarto y todo esto es un sueño—gruñe con molestia sujetando su cabeza con la otra mano.

Lo deja ser, quiere que suele todo como siempre y ella estar ahí para ver eso. Lo malo de Kyo, lo bueno, todo él quiere verlo siempre.

Pone una mano sobre la que tiene sujetando la suya, haciendo que este voltee a verla y logre sacarle una sonrisa.

—Estoy…estamos aquí Kyo—habla con una sonrisa intentando infundirle valor.

Tiene curiosidad de saber si las hormonas de una mujer embarazada pueden pasar a un hombre, porque cuando Kyo la abraza este suelta a llorar de la nada, pero no dice nada y solamente lo abraza intentando reconfortarlo.

Esa noche por fin logra conseguir los chocolates que ha deseado toda la semana.

.

Las pesadillas no desaparecen al día siguiente, ni al siguiente. Aun cuando van a la casa principal y todos festejan el nuevo miembro que viene a la familia, Kyo suele despertarse en las noches. Aunque en lugar de irse la abraza con más fuerza y se deja consolar por su persona, que aunque no puede desaparecer las pesadillas, puede convencerlo que todo es real.

No es hasta nueve meses después, cuando Kyo sostiene al pequeño Hajime entre sus brazos y lo ve con todo el amor que un padre puede tener, que las pesadillas comienzan a reducirse. Cuando se levanta a media noche no lo ve sentado en la cama asustado, lo ve en el cuarto de su hijo contándole historias o acunándolo para dormir. Los ve dormidos a ambos en la sala de estar cuando su hijo cumple tres años. Siente que el pasado parece atrás cuando comienza a molestar a Yuki sobre que su hijo es mejor que el de este. Cuando habla con sensei y Hajime lo llama abuelo.

El pasado está quedando atrás.

Por eso las pocas veces que lo ve con mirada perdida en la nada, lo toma de la mano y le invita a salir a dar un paseo.

Ahora con su hijo en medio de ambos.

El pasado es doloroso, pero quiere recordarle a Kyo que ahora es diferente, no es fácil, pero tienen una felicidad que merece.

Un hermoso final feliz para su familia.

 **Fin**

 _Siento si le puse mucho drama, en realidad siento que alguien que paso tanto trauma como Kyo en su infancia, aun con Tohru a su lado, no lo tendría fácil._

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
